


Don't Look Back

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [33]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easier. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on LJ and DW. Written for charloft's 100 drabbles of summer for the prompt 'school.'

Jack left school without looking back, knowing he wouldn't return. He’d been optimistic, at best, to think that he could play at being a normal teenager. Batshit insane was much more accurate.

High school was all the worst parts of his (former) job with none of the perks. He had nothing in common with the kids, and more life experience than all of the teachers combined.

He could disappear, start fresh. SG-1 had developed multiple plans for that eventuality years ago. And it would really be much easier doing it alone, rather than with three other people.

Easier. 

Alone.

Right.


End file.
